Lily Evans, por Sirius Black
by TheMudbloodCat
Summary: "me parecia extremamente errado me imaginar com a garota que Pontas gostava, mesmo que a garota em questão não quisesse absolutamente nada com nenhum de nós."


O dia em que a conheci foi um dos mais felizes da minha vida, era meu primeiro dia em Hogwarts, eu havia acabado de ser selecionado para a Grifinória e estava sentado, rindo sozinho, imaginando a cara da minha mãe quando soubesse, quando ela se sentou ao meu lado.

Era uma garotinha pequena e magra demais até mesmo para alguém de 11 anos e tinha longos cabelos ruivos caídos até a cintura. Ela observava alguém em meio aos muitos alunos ainda sem Casa, que eu só consegui identificar quando ele foi selecionado para a Sonserina e se afastou, deixando a Pequena Ruiva com uma expressão tão triste de dar pena.

– Não fique triste em se separar dele – eu disse a ela -, se é um sonserino, não é companhia pra você.

Ela se virou para mim irritada e só então eu pude ver seus olhos que eram extremamente verdes.

– Não fale assim dele, Severus é meu amigo – ela respondeu.

– Se é da Sonserina, não é amigo – eu disse divertido -, além do que você pode fazer amigos na Grifinória. Meu nome é Sirius Black e o seu?

– Não te interessa meu nome – ela fechou a cara.

Então eu percebi que se ela realmente faria amigos na Grifinória, eu não seria um deles.

Dois anos se passaram e eu realmente não havia me tornado amigo da brilhante Lily Evans. Com seus 13 anos de idade, ela era a garota mais bonita e inteligente que eu já havia conhecido. É claro que eu já havia tentado me aproximar dela, mas nunca havia conseguido passar de frases curtas entre uma aula e outra, ela não era de querer conversa com muita gente.

A chamei para ir comigo no nosso primeiro passeio a Hogsmeade, era começo de outubro, fazia frio, mas apesar disso ela estava nos jardins observando o lago como eu já havia percebido que costumava fazer quase todas as tardes.

Ela olhou para mim parecendo surpresa pelo convite e perguntou:

– Você realmente quer ir comigo?

– Sim, eu quero – respondi simplesmente.

– Me desculpe, Black, mas eu combinei de me encontrar com Sev no passeio.

Ah, claro, o sonserino.

– Bom, quem sabe no próximo, então.

– Eu não sei, Black, tenho que ver com Severus.

Ou seja: não.

– Tudo bem, Evans, te vejo depois.

Nas semanas que se seguiram eu comecei a prestar mais atenção nela, ela realmente não desgrudava daquele garoto, aquilo me incomodava, o que ela via demais nele?

Eu não entendia direito o que estava sentindo, mas minha mente voava longe pensando em receber dela pelo menos um terço da atenção que Snape recebia e uma sensação de estresse e ansiedade tomava conta de mim toda vez que percebia que minhas brincadeiras não eram tão bem apreciadas por ela quanto seja lá o que aquele garoto falava que sempre a fazia rir.

Foram esses pensamentos que me levaram a azara-lo pela primeira vez. Não foi a primeira vez que fiz aquilo na escola, mas foi a primeira vez que fiz aquilo com alguma espécie de razão. No geral, o alvo dos Marotos são os primeiranistas.

Hoje posso não me orgulhar disso, mas naquele momento a sensação que tive foi gratificante.

A segunda vez que o azarei, eu tive a companhia de James.

"Ser sonserino já é mais do que um motivo para ser azarado. " Dizia ele.

E quando percebemos já havia se tornado um hábito, era impossível passar por ele sem ao menos fazer uma piadinha, ele estando ou não na companhia de Lily, que parecia ser sua única amiga; e quando isso acontecia fazíamos piada dela também. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes passamos por ela e perguntamos se ela queria ajuda para "apagar aquele fogo que era o cabelo dela". Era só brincadeira, jamais iriamos azara-la de verdade, mas ela ficava muito irritada.

Bom, pelo menos _eu_ jamais ia azara-la. Nem eu, nem James, nem Remus, mas Peter sempre foi um grande filho da puta e em uma dessas brincadeiras de "apagar o fogo dela" ele jogou agua nela, a deixou encharcada no meio de um corredor lotado, em plena troca de aula.

Se Lily Evans já não gostava da gente, agora ela nos odiava.

– Qual é o problema de vocês?! – ela gritou.

– Não tivemos nada a ver com isso, Evans – respondeu James com a expressão tão chocada quanto a minha e a de Remus.

– Claro que não – ela respondeu irônica e saiu antes que pudéssemos dizer mais alguma coisa.

Nos dias seguintes não falamos com Lily Evans, não nos divertimos à custa de Lily Evans, não encaramos Lily Evans e nem mesmo azaramos Severus Snape se Lily Evans estava por perto. Ela havia ficado realmente chateada, o olhar que lançava toda vez que nos via dizia isso.

O olhar dela. Eu não era o único que andava prestando atenção.

James Potter também vinha prestando mais atenção nela que o normal. Muitas vezes eu olhava para ele e ele estava olhando para ela.

–Consegui – disse Remus entrando no dormitório certa noite – Marlene aceitou sair comigo.

Não importa o que as pessoas pensam, Remus sempre foi tão Maroto quanto James, Peter e eu.

– Não acredito – disse Peter -, ela nunca aceita sair com ninguém.

– Mas aceitou sair comigo – ele respondeu convencido – e vocês vão com quem no próximo passeio a Hogsmeade?

– Com a Emmeline – eu disse.

– Com a Hanna – respondeu Peter.

– A loira da Lufa-Lufa? – perguntou James – Deu sorte, ela é muito bonita.

– Ela é mesmo, mas e você? Com quem você vai, Jay?

James parou por alguns instantes e respondeu:

– Ainda não sei.

– Como não? Chama a Emily, ela te seca a aula toda – eu disse.

– Ah, não sei... – ele pareceu pensar um pouco – estava pensando em chamar a Lily.

– A Evans? – perguntou Remus – você sabe que ela nunca sairia com nenhum de nós, não sabe?

– Sei, por isso não a chamei ainda.

– Ainda acho que você devia chamar a Emily – insisti.

– Chama a Ruiva, James, o máximo que pode acontecer é ela dizer não.

James bem sabe como Remus estava enganado, ela não só disse "não", como também fez, basicamente, um discurso, aos berros, sobre por que jamais sairia com ele.

– Certo, chamarei a Emily – ele nos disse depois, ainda meio abalado.

Emmeline era uma garota muito divertida, eu estava realmente curtindo o passeio até que vi aqueles cabelos ruivos de relance, tentei não demonstrar que naquele momento Emme perdeu completamente minha atenção. Lily e Alice, sua colega de quarto, andavam lado a lado e as duas pareciam completamente alheias a qualquer olhar que caísse sobre elas. Quando passaram próximas a James e Emily, eu reparei em como ele subitamente também passou a olha-la admirado.

Naquele momento, apesar de ainda não entender direito o que estava acontecendo, eu soube que James não desistiria de Lily, soube também que deveria tira-la da minha cabeça.

Passei o meu quarto ano vendo as tentativas frustradas de James de conseguir uma chance com a Evans e me decepcionando com as minhas próprias tentativas de tira-la da minha mente.

Ela invadia meus pensamentos sem permissão ou aviso prévio, me distraía nas aulas sem fazer absolutamente nada pra isso, fazia minhas mãos suarem em nervosismo toda vez que estava por perto. Eu passei a procurar características dela em outras garotas e esse foi o meu erro, nenhuma garota jamais seria como Lily Evans e cada vez mais isso me desesperava.

Em meu quinto ano eu já havia desistido, não importava o que eu fazia, era a imagem dela que me vinha à cabeça, foi então que eu realmente virei um galinha, ficava com qualquer garota que demonstrava o mínimo de interesse, falava com qualquer uma que aparecesse na minha frente, eu já não escolhia mais, porque, simplesmente, não importava. Eu jamais teria a garota que eu queria, não poderia nem, ao menos, tentar mais, não faria isso com James.

Às vezes me pergunto como seria se eu tivesse insistido nela, como James está fazendo, me pergunto se ela teria aceitado sair comigo, afinal, naquela época, ela não tinha absolutamente nada contra mim, nem tinha meu melhor amigo em seu encalço.

Tão rápido quanto esses pensamentos invadiam minha mente eles iam embora, me parecia extremamente errado me imaginar com a garota que Pontas gostava, mesmo que a garota em questão não quisesse absolutamente nada com nenhum de nós.

Foi no meu quinto ano também que eu fiz uma das maiores burradas da minha vida. Eu quis, literalmente, matar Severus Snape. Eu já estava cansado de tudo aquilo e se já era ruim ver James falando para quem quisesse ouvir que ele era apaixonado por Lily, era ainda pior ver o Ranhoso com ela.

Eu, simplesmente, não conseguia entender como ela podia gostar tanto dele, ela não via como ele realmente era? E isso não era só o meu lado ciumento que falava, era um fato que Severus Snape não prestava, ele era desprezível.

Então, eu lhe disse o que há tempos ele queria saber, eu lhe disse como chegar até o lobisomem.

É desnecessário dizer o quanto ficaram irritados e, ao mesmo tempo, decepcionados comigo, principalmente o Aluado, afinal, fosse quem fosse eu tentei matar alguém e se não fosse por James, eu teria conseguido.

Acho que isso foi o mais próximo que já cheguei de perder meus amigos. Quando tudo se acalmou eu percebi o quanto eu era idiota e um arrependimento enorme tomou conta de mim. Por um momento, me senti igualado às pessoas da minha família que eu tanto odiava.

Mas o fato é que com isso eu vi que, de qualquer maneira, não merecia Lily Evans. Não importava o quanto eu gostasse dela, James a merecia mais que eu. E se eu ainda tinha vagas esperanças de um dia conseguir alguma coisa com ela, essas esperanças foram reduzidas a nada.

O sexto ano não havia começado mal, Lily não andava mais com o Ranhoso (nem por isso paramos de azara-lo), nos cumprimentava quando nos via pelos corredores, era até simpática em algumas situações em que James não estava presente e eu havia, finalmente, me acostumado com o fato de que "Sirius & Lily" jamais aconteceria.

Em determinada noite quando estava entrando no Salão Comunal vi James saindo apressado com a Capa da Invisibilidade em mãos. Ao chegar no dormitório encontrei o Mapa do Maroto aberto em sua cama e nele eu vi dois pares de pezinhos muito juntos com os dizeres "Lily Evans" e "William Smith".

– Esse Smith seria...? – perguntei para Remus, já prevendo a resposta.

– O namorado de Lily – ele respondeu – James está indo ao campo de quadribol, não está?

– Parece que sim – disse ao achar o ponto dele, próximo aos jardins, no Mapa -, ele vai pra lá sempre que está chateado.

– Bom, esse negócio da Lily namorando pode ser a oportunidade do Pontas ver que tem que partir pra outra e esquecer ela – disse Rabicho.

Internamente, eu desejava que isso acontecesse.

Os meses em que Lily namorou foram os que James esteve mais triste. Ele, ao contrário de mim, era um livro aberto, enquanto eu demonstrava a toda Hogwarts uma indiferença que não existia, James demonstrava o quanto estava triste. Demonstrar seus sentimentos fazia parte de quem ele era.

Eu detestava o Smith, isso era incontestável, mas eu acho que talvez eu devesse agradecê-lo, afinal, se não fosse por ele eu não teria me tornado amigo de Lily no final daquele ano letivo.

Era em torno de 1h da madrugada, James ainda não havia voltado de uma de suas "visitas" ao campo de quadribol e eu pretendia ir lá para conversar com ele. Pretendia, mas quando desci as escadas do dormitório me deparei com Lily, encolhida em uma poltrona, chorando. Ela me disse que o namorado havia terminado com ela porque se formaria em Hogwarts e talvez eles não se vissem mais.

Sinceramente, para um corvinal, William Smith era muito idiota.

Ficamos lá conversando por mais umas duas horas, eu contava as pequenas aventuras dos Marotos e toda vez que ela ria meus olhos brilhavam. Apesar da situação, foi a primeira vez que tivemos uma conversa tão longa e agradável e, pelo menos naquele momento, eu acho que ela se esqueceu um pouco do ex-namorado babaca.

Ela subiu os degraus do dormitório após me agradecer e eu fiz o mesmo. Deitei e dormi sem nem ver se James chegou a voltar para o dormitório aquela noite.

Depois daquela noite minha relação com Lily mudou de uma forma que eu não esperava, ela me abraçou quando me viu na manhã seguinte, sempre parava para conversar comigo quando me via pelos corredores ou na sala comunal, sentava comigo e os Marotos durante as refeições e, eventualmente, me chamava para os jardins para olhar o lago com ela, costume dela que foi mantido por todos esses anos; e nesses momentos, quando conversávamos sobre tudo (e algumas vezes sobre absolutamente nada) é que percebíamos a construção de uma amizade que nem eu, nem ela, pensamos que poderia existir.

Se a vendo com certa distância ela já era maravilhosa, a conhecendo de fato tão de perto eu não saberia nem explicar.

Lily era minha amiga, e apesar de James demonstrar pontadas de ciúmes quanto a isso no começo, foi isso que o aproximou dela no nosso sétimo ano, já que vivíamos juntos e ele já não a chamava mais para sair, insistentemente, desde seu namoro no ano anterior.

Não a chamava mais para sair, mas ainda gostava dela, era perceptível, bastava reparar em como ele parecia sem graça perto dela, como passava a mão pelos cabelos, repetidamente, em sinal de nervosismo e a maneira como olhava para ela. Maneira essa que eu a olhava também e que depois de tanto tempo alguém percebeu.

Naquela tarde eu estava na biblioteca, lugar menos provável possível de me encontrar, quando Lily apareceu com um sorriso fraco e as mãos para trás, claramente escondendo alguma coisa, e se sentou à minha frente.

\- Você anda muito triste, Sirius, tem certeza que não quer desabafar?

\- Ah, você sabe, Lil, toda essa coisa com meu irmão e a corja dele... – eu dei a mesma resposta dos últimos dias.

Não era completamente uma mentira, Merlin sabe o quanto me destruía ver meu irmão se juntando com as pessoas erradas; mas naquela semana em questão o que mais me abalava era a percepção de que Lily, depois de tanto tempo, estava retribuindo os sentimentos do Pontas por ela.

Minha cabeça parecia que iria explodir a qualquer momento e meu estômago parecia revirar a cada segundo, eu não sei como alguém poderia ter sentimentos tão contraditórios: um lado meu ficava genuinamente feliz por James, que parecia cada dia mais alegre e mais próximo dela, por outro lado eu me sentia extremamente amargo, cheio de ciúmes, e esse último lado era o que me matava.

Lily tirou as mãos de trás das costas e me entregou um lírio branco. Acho que ela nunca percebeu como era irônico justo ela gostar tanto de lírios.

\- Peguei nos jardins pra você – ela disse sorrindo – você sabe que quando estiver pronto para falar mais sobre seu irmão eu vou estar aqui, não sabe?

\- Claro que sei, Ruiva – eu sorri de volta.

Lily tinha dessas, sempre com suas demonstrações gratuitas de carinho.

Percebendo que eu realmente queria ficar sozinho, ela me deu um beijo na bochecha e foi embora.

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei lá apenas observando o lírio que ela havia me dado quando Remus chegou, sentando à minha frente sem qualquer cerimônia e guardando um pergaminho no bolso, provavelmente o mapa.

Ele me olhou por uns dois minutos antes de falar:

\- Sabe, Sirius, eu realmente também não sei como lidar com essa situação, mas você podia tentar namorar alguém de verdade.

\- O quê? – me fiz de desentendido.

\- Você sabe o quê, Sirius – ele suspirou – está na hora de gostar de outra pessoa.

\- A questão é: desde quando _você_ sabe, Aluado?

– Eu sempre soube – ele afirmou, e percebendo que eu não falaria mais nada, continuou – Lily me disse que acha que depois de todo esse tempo James, finalmente, conseguiu conquista-la.

Olhei novamente para a flor em minhas mãos e suspirei.

– Como você começou a gostar da Marlene? – perguntei, me referindo à garota que começou a sair com ele no terceiro ano e era sua namorada até então.

– Ela é legal, bonita, inteligente, não há porque não gostar dela.

– Mas como foi que você se apaixonou, Remus?

Ele parecia impaciente.

– Olhe, Sirius, você tem que se permitir gostar de alguém, não fique colocando barreiras, nem tentando achar alguém que se pareça com ela. Tem muitas garotas legais nesse castelo, escolha uma e deixe que ela te conquiste.

Eu realmente segui o conselho do Aluado, enquanto James namorava Lily, eu namorava Olívia.

Olívia era uma garota do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa, amiga de Lily e Remus da monitoria, e como o próprio Remus havia previsto, não foi difícil aprender a gostar dela.

Quando se falava em contraste, eu sempre pensava nos cabelos avermelhados de Lily com seus olhos muito verdes, mas o contrate de Olívia, de seus cabelos e olhos extremamente escuros com sua pele muito clara, também passou a me agradar de uma forma que eu não esperava, ela era maravilhosa por dentro e por fora, me tratava de tal forma que fazia com que eu me sentisse bem demais ao seu lado.

Eu gostava muito dela, acho que teria, de fato, me apaixonado por ela se eu não tivesse feito o que fiz.

Era fim de semana à tarde e eu estava deitado, sozinho no dormitório, quando Lily atravessou a porta correndo, chorando desesperada. Mal tive tempo de me sentar e ela já estava sentada ao meu lado.

Ela me explicou entre soluços que havia brigado com James por causa de um garoto que demonstrou mais interesse nela do que deveria e James, ciumento do jeito que era, tinha terminado com ela.

Estava com a respiração descompassada devido ao choro e apenas falava, falava, falava, ignorando meus pedidos para que ela se acalmasse e as minhas certezas de que tudo ficaria bem e então, em um impulso, fiz o que não devia.

Eu beijei Lily Evans.

Primeiro ela pareceu supresa, em seguida ela correspondeu.

 _Eu beijei Lily Evans._

Não sei explicar o turbilhão de coisas que eu senti naquele momento, sentindo seus lábios nos meus e suas mãos em meu rosto.

Subitamente ela se afastou com os olhos arregalados e saiu correndo.

 _Eu beijei Lily Evans._

Esse pensamento ficou martelando na minha mente por alguns minutos.

 _Eu beijei Lily Evans._

Como eu iria olhar na cara de James de novo? Ou na de Lily? Como olharia de novo nos olhos da Olívia?

 _Merlin, como assim eu beijei Lily Evans?_

Por mais errado que isso fosse eu não conseguia me arrepender.

Como o esperado, naquela noite, eu não conseguia encarar minha namorada e eu não podia simplesmente dizer que havia beijado a ex-namorada do meu melhor amigo, mas que eles haviam brigado por um motivo estupido e reatariam em menos de 24h.

Então eu apenas terminei com ela, alegando que eu estava quase me formando e aquele namoro a distância não daria certo.

Novamente, me senti igualado a alguém que eu detestava.

Demorou para que eu conseguisse olhar normalmente nos olhos de James e de Lily de novo. Por muitas vezes, pensei em contar a ele, mas isso, com certeza, colocaria o relacionamento dos dois em crise, sem falar na nossa amizade, e se Lily também tivesse planos de falar a ele, sem dúvidas, já teria falado.

Com o passar do tempo, tudo voltou a ser como antes e nem eu, nem Lily, ousamos tocar no assunto.

Lily nunca esteve tão bonita como no dia de seu casamento e também nunca me pareceu tão feliz.

Eu estava em um canto a observando falar com James, Peter e alguns colegas da escola quando Remus se postou ao meu lado.

– Onde está Marlene? – perguntei sem olha-lo.

– Foi ao banheiro – ele respondeu e em seguida suspirou.

– Eu queria ser como você e ter uma Marlene – disse me referindo ao relacionamento incrivelmente duradouro dos dois, no qual era visível que havia amor de ambas as partes.

– Mas você pode, Sirius, você ainda pode ser como eu e ter uma Marlene.

Acho que ele falaria mais alguma coisa, mas naquele momento, Marlene saiu do banheiro e acenou pra ele, e na falta de uma resposta minha, ele se afastou.

Pouco tempo depois, James havia se afastado de Lily para falar com algum familiar que o chamara e ela, ao me achar sozinho, veio correndo em minha direção com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Lily me abraçou, me agradeceu por ser seu padrinho de casamento e disse que me amava, que eu era o melhor amigo que ela podia ter. Eu disse que a amava também e ela entendeu o que eu quis dizer.


End file.
